bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
A Time to Travel
A Time to Travel is the first episode in Season 1 of Best Friends Whenever. It premiered on June 26, 2015 to 3.54 million viewers. Overview In the premiere episode, Shelby enlists Barry and Naldo to help create the perfect ambiance at school to ask her crush Cameron to the big dance. When the unexpected spoils her plans, Shelby and Cyd try to use their newfound power to travel back in time to fix everything. Full Plot The episode begins with Shelby and Cyd waking up in the morning. Shelby is glad Cyd is staying with her until her parents return from their archaeological dig in Peru. Cyd and Shelby go to Barry and Naldo's trailer, where a strange ray is duct-taped onto a cannon in the trailer. Naldo tries to activate it because he wants chest hair to shave. Barry explains the plan Shelby asked Barry to do so Shelby could ask Cameron, her crush, to the dance. Meanwhile, Naldo activates the ray against Barry's agreement and smells barbecuing. Barry sighs and follows Naldo. As Barry and Naldo exit the trailer, Cyd accidentally opens the time chest. The ray activates and shoots the time beam at the object in the time chest, and deflects onto Cyd and Shelby. Cyd and Shelby check their chests for hair, because of Barry's past statement. They relax because they find they have no chest hair. What they do not realize is that they have gained the ability to time travel when touching. At school, Shelby drags Cyd from the vending machine and Cyd is angry at Shelby. Shelby and Cyd then hear the fist-pumping music which is Cameron's favorite and Shelby wants to go ahead but Marci approaches the girls. Cyd distracts Marci and wants vending machine money. Shelby then goes for it but her foot lands on janitor equipment and trips over. Cameron then doesn't see who wrote it and thinks it's still cool. Shelby is mad and Cyd knows that in the future things will be all right. The girls then think of today which is this morning. Shelby and Cyd are confused and know they time traveled and are freaking out. Shelby and Cyd wonder what is happening and then go to school again and Shelby wants to ask Cameron again. The two agree and once again Marci needs to be distracted. Barry then interrupts and tells Cyd about the hair raising machine. Cyd then lies and tells Barry nothing happened. Cyd then hits Shelby and Shelby once again gets knocked of at the janitor or supplies. Cyd is then in front of Cameron and Cameron goes to the dance with Cyd instead. Cyd thinks of the future again and Shelby and Cyd travel to the future and now know that they didn't talk to each other after Cameron went with Cyd. Marci tells everything of what happened and Cyd returns the dollar. The girls discover time travel. Then, Cyd goes to Barry's Lab because she has nowhere else to go. Cyd tells Barry about her emotions and Barry can't help because he can't tell feelings. Naldo then tells Barry that feelings are different and Cyd understands. The boys go to the blast box to test out an invention and Shelby comes in. Shelby tells Cyd some Channing Tatum words and Cyd apologizes to Shelby. The girls go back in time and get back home. In the past, Cyd wants Shelby to go and ask Cameron but Shelby disagrees and wants to help her best friend decorate their room. The girls then time travel to a future lab. When they travelled out of the lab, Shelby tells Cyd that they have to find a way to avoid it. Bret and Chet then entered the room, telling Chd that they prepared a dance for her. Cyd and Shelby jump forward to the end of the dance, there the twins introduce each other and say "Goodnight!" Shelby says that she and Cyd need to jump back and see what the dance was. With one hug, the girls jump back in order to see how the dance began. Cast 'Main Cast' *Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus *Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley *Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg *Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya *Benjamin Royer as Bret Marcus *Matthew Royer as Chet Marcus 'Guest Cast' *Madison Hu as Marci *Emery Kelly as Cameron International Premieres *September 18, 2015 (Poland) *September 19, 2015 (Czech Republic, Hungary, Romania) *October 16, 2015 (Australia & New Zealand) *November 11, 2015 (France) *December 5, 2015 (Latin America, Brazil) *January 8, 2016 (UK and Ireland) *January 11, 2016 (Spain, Portugal) *February 17, 2016 (Israel) *February 26, 2016 (The Netherlands) *April 10, 2016 (Japan) *April 15, 2016 (Italy) *April 25, 2016 (Russia) *July 11, 2016 (Germany) Trivia *This episode is the first episode of the series and season overall. *This was shown as a preview for the series, due to the fact that it aired at an unusual time and the second episode won't premiere until July 12. *This is the first episode filmed. *There is a Shakespearian reference. The words on Bret and Chet's chests combined spell Yorick as in "Alas poor Yorick I knew him well" from Hamlet. *This is the most viewed episode of the whole entire series with 3.54 million viewers. Memorable Quotes Gallery Transcript Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season premieres Category:Aired episodes